tvd_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrea Mikealson
Andrea Mikealson is the wife of Stefan Salvatore, the mother of Zach Salvatore and the daughter of Klaus Mikealson and Hayley Marshell. Andrea only wants the best for her family and too protect them at any cost. She is played by Jenna Louise Coleman. History Andrea was born to Klaus Mikealson and Hayley Marshall from a one night stand. Many complicated things happened during her days in her mother's womb. Personality Andrea possesses a flirtatious and energetic personality. In addition to being very strong-willed, Andrea is also extremely intelligent and very confident - perhaps slightly overconfident - and is fully aware of her exceptional intelligence, calling herself a genius several times. Andrea is shown to be selfless espeically concerning her son or husband. She is also a talented actress, being able to pretend convincingly that she was at ease with her situation with cheeky and flirty remarks and was able to change the sound of her voice easily. Powers and Abilities *'Unique Blood '- Due to her status as the first pureblood Hybrid, the Andrea's blood has a few unique traits; **'Healing' - Andrea's blood can heal wounds, similar to her father. **'Hybrid Creation/Transition '- Andrea's blood by extension serves a double function: first it works as a trigger to create Hybrid's, in identical fashion to the effects of regular vampire blood. However it also functions in an identical way to the blood of the Petrova Doppelgänger Line. If a werewolf is injected and killed with the blood still in their system, they come back in transition like a regular vampire/hybrid and once given a second dose of the same blood they become full hybrids. *'Super Strength' - Hybrids are stronger than werewolves, vampires, and humans. Because of their vampire and werewolf heritage their abilities get stronger with age. Their werewolf forms boosts their power. Older vampires may be stronger and more challenging for many newborn non-original hybrids. However, if a non-original hybrid fights a vampire closer to their age range, the non-original hybrid will win. *'Super Speed' - Hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any werewolf, vampire, and humans. Hybrids can use this ability in human or wolf form. As with strength, this attribute increases as they get older upon being sired. *'Super Agility' - Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Heightened Senses '- Hybrids have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of non-original vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Super Durability -' Hybrids can bear a lot of trauma and hardly ever get tired or fatigued. *'Enhanced Healing Factor' - Hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both non-original vampires and werewolves, rendering them practically invincible to anything but fatal wounds that can seriously impair their healing capabilities like decapitation or heart-extraction. *'Mind Compulsion' - A non-original Hybrid can compel the minds of humans. They cannot compel anyone on vervain though. Klaus can compel vampires, hybrids and humans. *'Immortality '- Like non-original vampires a non-original hybrid stops aging the moment they transition. *'Dream Manipulation' - Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like non-original vampires. The non-original hybrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Due to their vampire heritage, non-original hybrids are able to exert certain control over their own emotions, e.g. They can turn off their humanity. *'Shapeshifting' - Non-original Hybrids have the ability to turn into werewolves. *'Transformation Control ' - Hybrids have the ability to transform at will. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They still, however, have no control of their actions as werewolves when transformed. This is most likely since a transforming non-original hybrid would cause even more damage than a transforming werewolf if the transformation was involuntary. They can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their werewolf forms. It can be assumed that non-original hybrids have complete awareness of there actions, even in there werewolf forms, but they still have no control of their actions, in there werewolf forms. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement '- Hybrids are capable of using their werewolf features to further supplement their powers and abilities. *'Claws' - Hybrids can grow claws from their nails, even well they are still in their human forms, it is unknown how sharp a non-original hybrid claws are, when Klaus was still in Tyler's body, it was shown that a non-original hybrid's claws are sharp enough to penetrate a non-original hybrid's very durable skin, and is able to rip another non-original hybrid's heart out. *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires. non-original Hybrid bites takes effect quicker than a werewolf bites. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to their werewolf heritage hybrids are capable of walking around in the day without the use of a day walking ring. *'Immunity to Silver '- Due to their werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect a non-original hybrid. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. *'Werewolf Bite Cure '- Klaus' blood is the only cure for a werewolf/hybrid bite. It heals an infected vampire with a similar effect to vampire blood on a human. This ability is unique to Klaus as no other non-original hybrid has been seen or mentioned using it. *'Eidetic Memory' - Hybrids are said to possess perfect recall and to be unable to forget. Their minds are often called "vaults" in which they store all information permanently. *'Procreation' - Klaus is the only hybrid known so far to be able to procreate. *'Sire Bond' - Hybrids can use the sire bond if the person they turned into a vampire had feelings for them before being turned. It can also be a weakness to non-original hybrids if they are sired to Klaus. *'Fangs and Werewolf Eyes' - Hybrids have two sets of fangs and their eyes are yellow. *'Full Moon' - Due to their werewolf heritage, a Hybrid's powers and abilities are at their peak during a full moon. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - Is the only physical weapon that can permanently kill Andrea. It comes from an ancient White Oak Tree during the time of the genesis of The Original Family. It was at first thought that the stake used to kill Mikael was the last White Oak wood in existence, but it was soon discovered by Rebekah and Klaus that there was a sapling of the original tree to replace the old; the wood of which was used to build the Wickery Bridge, and later turned into stakes from the bridge sign, one of which was used to kill Finn. Some of these stakes were destroyed, but Esther used Alaric's Gilbert Ring to make the last one indestructible. This stake almost killed Klaus and later killed his brother Kol. However, he is now untouchable due to the fact that he sired Stefan and Damon's bloodline, along with most of their friends and if they kill him with it, they will die along with him. The stake is now in Klaus' possession. *'Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by humans, they have to be invited in by a person that officially lives there or the person of entitlement. Once invited, the Original vampires cannot be uninvited. If an Original vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if a vampire is in the house without being invited in, it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Magic' - As a supernatural entity, Andrea can be harmed or killed by a witch/warlock that can channel enough power. Considering his level of power however this would likely be very difficult to achieve. *'Desiccation' - Like any Original vampires and non-original vampires, being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause Andrea to desiccate, losing most of his strength and any ability to move. She will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once she feeds on blood. This process can be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. It's unknown if Andrea would desiccate if her heart was torn out. However, it seems that any Original's body is indestructible, therefore it is possible her heart cannot be extracted. It is possible that their heart will completely reform in their chest if extracted. *'The Cure '- The Cure will strip an Original vampires of their immortality, causing them to become humans/witches or in Klaus' case, a werewolf. Esther had a spell which would have cured them of their immortality. *'Curse] - '''If an Original vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five, they will be tormented until they kill themselves or the hunter is replaced. *'Vervain' - Due to his vampiric heritage, vervain is toxic to a hybrid, however as the Original Hybrid, Andrea will only be burned by vervain, if her skin is exposed to it, she will heal very quickly from vervain wounds however. *'Wolfsbane' - Due to her werewolf heritage, wolfsbane is toxic to a hybrid, however, as the Original Hybrid, Andrea will only be burned by wolfsbane, if her skin is exposed to it, she will heal very quickly from wolfsbane wounds however. Relationships Family Stefan Salvatore Zach Salvatore Damon Salvatore Klaus Mikealson Elijah Mikealson Rebekah Mikealson Elena Gilbert Name '''Andrea' derives from the Greek (anēr), (andrós), that indicates the man as opposed to the woman . The original male Greek name, Andreas represents the hypocoristic, with endearment functions, of male Greek names composed with the andr- prefix, like Androgeos (man of the earth), Androcles (man of glory), Andronikos (man of victory). Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:Characters